White Bomber's Moment in the Spotlight
by nld200xy
Summary: White Bomber has been accepted in the planetary tournament where a whole truckload of video game characters from other planets assemble to fight. Will he win? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story.

White Bomber's Moment in the Spotlight

Far off in the galaxy, there was a planet known as Bomber Planet. This planet was famous. It was home to the greatest fighters in the universe. These beings were known as bombermen. It was also home to the greatest fighters of them all, the Bomberman Jetters! The greatest of them all was a bomberman named Jet. He had grown quite a reputation over the years. He also had a little brother who had also become quite famous. Who was his brother, you ask? He was the one and only White Bomber! Sure, there were plenty of white bombermen on Bomber Planet, but Jet's little brother was the only one who was actually named 'White Bomber'. Where was he at the time being? He was on a planet close to Bomber planet working at a Ramen shop! Now… on with our story.

(Sing along!) Hah, hah! Hajikeru banbaa! Hi, hi! Eigo de faiyaa! Fuf, fuf! Fuyasuze banbaa! Hey, hey! Heiwa no faiyaa! Nazeka maki komarete. Itsumo hiya ase. Mou kakugo wo kimero! Boku wa gakepucchi! Ha-ha! Yaratokyo yaruse nanda demo! Pawaa wo ogete! Baku go yaranakya dare go yaru! Kitai ni kotaemasu! 3-2-1! Otana ni natte mo wasurenai! 3-2-1! Moueru kokoro areba muteki da kara! Kyou mo soshite asu mo! Baku wa gakepucchi! Bob, bob! Babibube banbaa! Bi, bi! Bidanchi faiyaa! Pup, pup! Punsuu ga nanda! Be, be! Bengaku faiyaa!

Now that our intro is over, let's move on, shall we?

One day, White Bomber was busy doing what he does best. He was heated in a battle of will and strength! It was now or never! He just had to defeat the enemy this time! Suddenly, he got sidetracked and knocked to the ground! It was all over.

White Bomber's eyes widened as he stared to the screen, turned to his companion, Rui, and barked, "THAT WASN'T FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" His little companion, known as a Rui, looked around and pointed at himself innocently as if to say, 'Who, me?' Of course, since Rui was a pet, he couldn't really say that, but White Bomber knew what he was thinking.

"Don't give me that look!" he spat. "I invented that!" Them, White Bomber started to chase Rui around in murderous rage.

Suddenly, a young human girl named Shout poked her head into the room and stated, "We have customers! Get your lazy ass off the couch and into the kitchen!" Rui ran in front of Shout as White Bomber lunged towards him. Sadly, to his dismay, he landed on Shout and sent her head-first into the pressure cooker.

Shout rubbed her head and felt her face. It was now bleeding in a particular spot. Shout got up angrily, picked up White Bomber by the collar and exclaimed, "Look what you just did to me nose!"

White Bomber blinked and stared at Shout's nosebleed. He pointed at it and remarked, "You have no nose." Shout was now really pissed off. There was nothing she hated more than White Bomber's stupid responses… even though they were true.

She threw him into the kitchen and barked, "CLEAN UP THE DISHES RIGHT NOW, OR THERE WILL NO SUPPER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Rui and White Bomber gloomily did as they were told. The saddest part about this was the fact that there were five times as many dishes as there normally were.

Suddenly, a short man with a scruffy beard and nerdy glasses ran into the room and tripped over a piece of string. He fell flat on his face, got up and announced, "I have a message for White Bomber! Sadly, this message is also for Bongo, Gangu and Birdy. We have to wait for those three to arrive before I can tell you the good news!"

Birdy arrive two minutes later. He looked around and asked, "Where are Bongo and Gangu? They live closer to you than I do, don't they?" Shout didn't even try to answer his question. Instead she shook his hand and said, "Thank you for arriving so quickly! I am also curious as to what this letter might hold."

After about 2 hours, the slob and the robot finally arrived. Gangu was exhausted as hell. He turned to Bongo angrily and spat, "I told you we shouldn't have stopped to play football!" Shout couldn't believe that a game of football could go for less than 2 hours… and that Gangu and Bongo were busy doing that at a seemingly crucial moment.

Bongo scratched his head and said, "Sorry for the lateness, Bongo!" Gangu glared at him and remarked, "It's 'tardiness'. Wait, why should I care? I was the goddamned football!" The two finally regained complexion and suggested, "Let's open that letter, now!"

The professor explained that White Bomber had to open the envelope, so he did. Sadly, he had accidentally torn the note in half! After Shout put the two pieces together, she read, "Don't worry. We knew this would happen. Enclosed is the real letter."

Shout took the real letter out of the envelope and announced, "Dear White Bomber, Birdy, Bongo and Gangu: You have shown great strength and muscle over the past and have finally put the Hige-Hige Dan at bay. It's because of this great deed that you four have been accepted in this year's planetary tournament! Fighters from all other planets will be in this tournament, and we hope to see you there!"

White Bomber's eyes sparkled as he jumped for joy and shouted, "This is the best news ever! I'm going to participate in the planetary tournament! Only the best participate in that!"

Birdy nodded and said, "Your brother would be proud." Bongo stamped the ground with his foot and said, "I'll show them who the best is, Bongo!" Gangu, on the other hand, was shaking and asking, "Why did they pick me? I've never won a fight in my life! I can hardly even fight!" Bongo grinned at him and remarked, "You aren't chicken, are you, Bongo?" Gangu put on a serious face and retorted, "Of course not! I'm just surprised that they'd pick me, it all!"

Shout couldn't believe it. "First you won the Bomberman Tournament and now you're moving onto the biggest event in the universe. I'm impressed!" stated Shout. Birdy examined the letter and said, "Hey, on the back, there's a schedule stating who our opponents are and when we fight."

The group examined the back as White Bomber threw his fist up in the air and exclaimed, "I'm first up!" Birdy glared at his and hung his head in shame. He sighed and said, "I'm dead last." Gangu started to go into a fit of rage as he whined, "Why am I the 27th fighter? They said I was good!" Bongo examined the list and said, "It says here that I'm facing you in the first round, Bongo." Gangu let down a sweat drop, which was impossible seeing as he was a robot.

Shout examined the list and said, "White Bomber is said to be facing someone named Wario in the first match. Birdy is fighting the original champion. He goes under the name 'Link'." Birdy let out a sigh of relief as he said, "The reason I'm last is because I have the honor of facing a champion. This is perfect."

The team hopped onto the Cosmo Jetter. With this, they could travel from planet to planet in a few minutes. White Bomber looked out the window after ten minutes and shouted, "Look, it's the fighters planet! It's the fighters planet!" Shout knocked over the side of his head and retorted, "I know that!"


	2. Chapter 2

White Bomber vs. Wario

After 10 more minutes, the Cosmo Jetter had finally landed at its destination. Everyone looked out the window and noticed a lot of the universe's most powerful fighters.

There was a woman in a space suit known as Samus Aran. Birdy turned to the others and said, "Be careful about that chick in the suit. Word on the street is she was second place last year. In fact, she used to be the champion before Link supposedly earned himself a fluke victory over her."

Bongo noticed another fighter and said, "That's Donkey Kong, Bongo! I've always dreamed of fighting him, Bongo."

Gangu looked around and noticed that he was possibly the only robot there until he noticed a small one. He turned to Shout and asked, "What is that? It looks like a member of the Hige-Hige Dan, only he doesn't have antenna and he's yellow and has a blue body." "Plus he looks to be made out of lego." added White Bomber.

Shout looked at them and said, "I've heard of those. Supposedly, they're servant robots who work for a female scientist participating in this tournament." (Think of the small lego-escue robots from the Megaman series. Can you imagine a short yellow/blue robot that looks like he's made out of lego? That's what they're talking about) Gangu smiled and said, "At least I'm not the smallest robot here!"

Suddenly, White Bomber noticed a big strong man with a huge purple nose and a yellow long-sleeved shirt. This guy was also super-fat, and this nearly caused Shout to vomit in disgust.

The man turned around and approached White Bomber. He glared at him and said, "You must be my first opponent! Seeing as you are as small as they say, I'll try not to rip you apart too quickly!"

White Bomber started to fume at the sound of this. He glared at Wario and spat, "We'll see who the best is once we enter the ring! I'll take you down faster than you can scream 'UNCLE'!"

Wario snorted and trudged off. Even Shout had to admit that this guy needed to be put in his place. She turned to White Bomber and said, "White Bomber, kick his ass." White Bomber turned around in confusion and asked, "What did you say?" "Kick his ass." Shout repeated.

White Bomber was now more confused than ever. He stared at her and asked, "Why are you giving me so much support? You never give me this much support." Shout grimaced and answered, "I just hate ugly people who think they're all that just because they outmatch their opponent in size! I've seen from your previous battles that you're a lot stronger than you look!"

Now Rui was scared as well, just as Birdy, Bongo and Gangu were also scared. Gangu went up to Bongo and whispered, "She's never been this nice towards White Bomber before."

Suddenly, a loudspeaker turned on as the voice called out, "Welcome to the annual planetary tournament! This is where the greatest fighters from various planets fight!"

"We have many fighters here today! About 50 of them are from Earth!" Fighters such as Link and Wario did poses to show who the announcer was talking about as the announcer continued. "We also have four fighters from Bomber Planet!" Gangu and Bongo looked at each other as Gangu said, "He thinks we're from Bomber Planet."

"We also have one fighter from the Planet Zebus!" Samus waved to the crowd of adoring fan boys lined up to receive her autograph.

"We have some very special guests from Popstar! Give them a round of applause!" A small group of contestants waved to the crowd. One was a pink ball, one was a penguin, and one was a ball with one eye. There was also a round knight, two other knights, a kid with spiked hair, a mutant furball, a young princess and a tomboy.

"There are also many others from the universe! We even have a special guest from an unnamed planet! Say hello to Rayman!" The audience cheered, for Rayman was very famous throughout the galaxy.

"Let's not forget our special underappreciated guests from Planet Clancer." Everybody cheered for the two star participants, Marina Lightyears, Lunar, Taurus, Merco and Teran. Sadly, nobody even through a pie at Professor Theo. He just wasn't good enough for stardom.

"Now, without further ado, will the participants please report to the battle ground? You have been given pagers telling you where the battle ground is located! As you can plainly see, each match takes place in a different location! The first match will be in the Haretsu Minefield! In this ring, you'll have to watch your step because you could step on a mine at any time!"

Wario laughed and stated, "That doesn't bother the Wario! I'm a master with anything that causes explosions! I've even endured explosions that are more deadly than mines, so I know that I can win this hands down!"

Shout turned to White Bomber and asked, "Aren't you worried?" "Of course not!" replied the little bomber. "He's just boasting!" Gangu started to shiver as he uttered, "Actually, he's not. In fact, this file on him proves it! He has actually lived through a nuclear bomb brigade!"

Everyone gulped hard as White Bomber announced, "I don't care if he has survived a night of bunion scraping!" The others gagged at the sound of that as he continued, "I still think that my bombs should be enough to stop him!"

Shout turned to White Bomber as she asked, "Aren't bombs explosive?" White Bomber let down a small sweat drop as he slowly turned to Shout and stated, "I know that, but I was trying to raise my confidence by living a lie." The others did a face fall.

After around 20 minutes, the gang had finally found the minefield. Strangely enough, while it took 20 minutes for Shout's scooter to get there, it took a mere five minutes for that fatass, Wario to get there.

Wario looked at his watch and said, "Wow, so you finally showed up! You should have ridden a missile like I did! Actually, I didn't ride a missile. I just used my dragon cap, but that doesn't matter because you're going down for I'm-a-Wario and I'm-a-gonna' win!"

Birdy looked over Wario and said, "He seems to be a complete idiot. I think White Bomber could beat him even if he was the master of explosives."

Wario cracked his knuckles as the referee showed up and announced, "All right, since you are both here, the match will begin on my command! Now, there is only one rule for this match! You can't use any attacks that may kill someone! Okay? Okay. Begin!"

Wario started to snicker at the site of his opponent. He laughed and said, "You don't look so tough, so I'm gonna' do something I thought I'd never see myself doing! I'm going to be nice for once in my life! I'll let you deliver the first blow!"

White Bomber had to make this count. His opponent was willing to let him strike first. He raised his hand as a bomb appeared in his hand. He announced, "Fire Bomb!" as a flame surrounded his bomb. He forced his arm back as he shouted, "Bomber Shoot!" He hurled the bomb at Wario dead-on. The explosion was great.

The others cheered. Shout cheered extra hard and shouted, "Letting White bomber hit him was a stupid choice!"

As the smoke cleared, Wario was still standing. But it seemed as if he wasn't the master of explosives he claimed to be. His mustache stood on end and his entire body was covered in soot.

Wario growled as he stated, "Don't think I've lost just because you were more powerful than I expected! You're still going to lose and that's that!"

Suddenly, a whole group of people had shown up to watch the fight. Some noticed Wario's condition and stated, "I sure wish I knew how that happened." There were lots of people who wanted to know how the little bomber had dealt so much damage with one strike.

Wario gritted his teeth as he announced, "Worry not, fellow audience! It's gonna' take more than a little explosion to take down the Wario!"

One of the greatest fighters in the tournament known as Mario entered the scene. He noticed Wario's condition, hung his head down low and said, "I wish I could have seen how Wario ended up like that. Um… go, White Bomber! I may not know you too well, but anyone who can do THAT to Wario has my full respect!"

Wario grimaced and thought, 'Crap, that goody two-shoes Mario is here. I can't lose in front of my nemesis. I must win to prove to him that I am stronger than he is!'

Wario turned to White Bomber and placed a strange cap on his head. "Try dealing with my dragon cap!" The cap activated two rockets thus causing him to fly above the area. He dove at White Bomber and slammed into him. The collision cause White Bomber to fall… right into a mine!

"NO!" shouted the people watching. Believe it or not, everyone in the audience wanted to see Wario lose the first round. Never in his life had Wario ever fallen in the first round. That was because he would always start in the Haretsu Minefield. Explosions really were his strong point.

"Face it, kid! You can't win! You'd better give up!"

White Bomber glared at Wario and retorted, "I'll never give up! I can beat you no matter how good you are with explosives!" Then, White Bomber made a bomb appear in his hand as he hurled it and shouted, "Bomber Shoot!"

The explosion may not have done much damage to Wario, but it sure pulled a number on his dragon cap. Wario fell right into a mine. Sadly, this mine was weaker than the one that hit White Bomber.

"You're going down." threatened the powerful thief. Wario did something completely unexpected. He pointed his elbow right at White Bomber. Then, he started running at the little bomber. To make things weirder, Wario's entire arm expanded in size as his muscles were now bigger than ever.

Bongo knew that the collision would have sent White Bomber flying. He got up from his seat and barked, "RUN, WHITE BOMBER, BONGO! RUN, BONGO!" White Bomber tries to run away when he stepped on a mine. This completely caught him off guard as Wario's powerful elbow collided with White Bomber's small body and sent the poor kid flying into another mine.

The audience was now mortified. They got up and started booing Wario. Wario let down a sweat drop and asked, "Why is my adoring public booing Wario?" One of the women got up and barked, "You suck, Wario!" A man got up and shouted, "You're a child abuser!" Shout didn't care about Wario right now. She was more worried about White Bomber's condition. She raised her voice and shouted, "Get up, you moron! Don't you see that this fight is serious! I refuse to let you lose the first round!"

Soon, all the Wario dissing stopped as the people joined in with cheers of support like, 'Get up' and 'You can do it!' White Bomber opened his eyes and struggled to his feet.

Wario noticed this and scoffed, "So, you got up after all! No matter! I'll just take you out again!" Wario rushed at him with the expanded muscles again as a mine blew up under his feet. His threw him off guard as White Bomber pulled out a fire bomb. He breathed hard as he uttered, "You were always doomed to lose from the start." Then he hurled the fire bomb at Wario. The resulting explosions caused Wario to pass out on the spot. White Bomber had won.


	3. Chapter 3

The Intergalactic Cybot-G and the Maverick Hunter

White Bomber stood tall and proud in front of his opponent. Wario was out cold and everyone knew that he wouldn't be able to get up.

Mario let out a wide grin as he shouted, "Way to go, White Bomber! You rule!" Everyone else in the audience had to agree. White Bomber was a lot stronger than everyone else had imagined.

The referee broke up the cheering and announced, "Now that the first match is over, it's time to announce the second one! As you know, five matches take place in the same ring, meaning that the next four matches will take place in this here minefield. Our next match will begin tomorrow at noon. As for the fighters, you have been assigned and all-expense paid room in the most luxurious motel in town!"

Shout took the four fighters to the motel they were staying in. She turned to White Bomber and said, "Now, White Bomber, this is really important! Do not do anything that will damage the room in any way possible, and try not to make any noise!" White Bomber grimaced and retorted, "What? You think I'm too stupid to understand the rules of a motel room? I won't make any noise!"

Birdy had to admit that this place was rather swanky. As soon as the four entered their room, they noticed two others in it as well. Birdy walked up to a girl with green hair, big eyes, a neck WAY too slender to logically support her head, robotic gloves, small high-heel shoes and way too much armor for her seemingly small build and asked, "Why are you and that pink blob here?"

The girl, Marina Lightyears, looked up at him and said, "They accept six in a room, and I don't wanna' be around that pervert, Theo! Honest to god, I'm a freaking robot and he still wants me to make love to him!"

Gangu hurled up a few bolts and complained, "That's too much information!"

White Bomber walked up to the pink blob sleeping on one of the beds and said, "That's my bed. I call it." The pink blob woke up, turned to him and said, "Oh, sure. You can have this bed if you want. I just need a place to sleep. That trip made me sleepy."

He went back to sleep for a second, woke up and exclaimed, "Wait, you're that guy who beat up Wario! You're White Bomber!" Suddenly, a voice from next door belonging to Wario shouted, "Be quiet in there! I'm mourning here!"

White Bomber nodded and said, "That's me, the one and only White Bomber!" The creampuff got up and shook White Bomber's ball-shaped hand. He grinned and said, "You are truly the best. You are the first person to ever beat Wario in the first round!"

Wario's voice came in again barking, "Quiet down in there! I'm trying to have a nap!"

The pink blob smiled happily and said, "My name is Kirby. I'm in the forth match. Just you wait. I may have to face you sometime." White Bomber laughed and asked, "Why aren't you worried?" The two had a nice conversation. They told each other things about themselves and why they were in the tournament.

Birdy turned to Marina and asked, "Say, now that White Bomber and Kirby are talking about their reasons for being here, who are you here?" Marina turned to him and answered, "I saved a distant planet from an evil emperor and saved the prof. Since Theo claims that he's the real hero, the organization accepted him as well."

Birdy nodded and stated, "I'm here because I'm one of the top warriors in the Bomberman Jetters."

Suddenly, three unwanted quests opened the door to their room and exclaimed, "Marina, we need your help! Prof Theo just took a major dump and our room doesn't have toilet paper!" Marina knew how cranky Theo got when he was out of toilet paper, so she gave them a couple of rolls.

The three snickered as they walked down the hall. A wolf named Lunar snickered as he stated, "I can't believe she bought it!" Merco slapped his forehead and said, "Why am I the only sane one on this team?" Lunar glared at him and replied, "This is coming from the guy who, when under the control of the emperor, called himself 'Dr. Smooth-Love'."

The rest of the night ran rather smoothly. The six people in the dorm (Including Marina for some reason) went out to have dinner in one of the fancy restaurants. They talked and laughed and came home at 11:00 PM.

Finally, the day had arrived. This was the day of the second match.

Shout surprised White Bomber as she entered his room unexpectedly. Birdy noticed her and asked, "What are you doing here?" Shout looked around to notice that everything was in order. Everything was still intact, the six were playing cards and enjoying themselves and there was no food lying around.

White Bomber grimaced and stated, "She's here because she thinks I can't be in a room by myself!" Birdy rolled his eyes and said, "Look, Shout, you don't have to worry. White Bomber isn't a little kid anymore. Well, technically, he's still a kid, but he has matured greatly. Heck, talking and playing cards is pretty much all we do here."

Shout looked at Marina and Kirby and asked, "What are these two doing here?" Gangu shrugged and replied, "They allow six people per room, and they wanted to stay here for some strange reason."

Bongo looked at the schedule and said, "Hey, Marina, you're match is today, Bongo. It says you're going up against a guy named Megaman, Bongo."

Marina looked a little surprised. "How ironic, I'm fighting a robot in my first match." she stated. Gangu looked at the clock and said in a panic, "Marina, you're match starts in 30 minutes."

Shout grinned and said, "I can take you there in a flash with my scooter!" Marina shook her head and replied, "You don't have to do that. I have jet shoes."

Marina and the others walked outside. Marina activated two small jets on the bottom of her shoes as she sped over to the minefield. She waved to the others and shouted, "See you there!"

Kirby stared in amazement. He turned to Shout and said, "I won't be needing a ride either. I just have to wait for Fumu to come out of her room so she can summon the warpstar."

Shout was confused, but she didn't care. She was about to take the guy there with her scooter when a girl with a ponytail walked up to Kirby and asked, "Are you ready to watch today's match?" Kirby nodded and said, "Of course, now make with the star!"

The girl, Fumu, pulled a small star out of her pocket. She hurled it into the air as it became five times bigger and picked up Kirby.

Shout had to admit that these people impressed her. Kirby road towards the minefield as the warpstar pulled Fumu and her little brother, Bun. Shout was caught off guard as White Bomber poked her back and asked, "Can we go now?"

After ten minutes, they arrived just in time. The referee had announced the match. This time, everyone had shown up on time.

The blue robot, Megaman, stared Marina down and said, "I heard that you are very powerful. I expect a good fight from you." Marina had to admit that she was a little scared. Megaman was famous for defeating evil villains such as Doctor Wily and Sigma.

"Let's do this, already." pushed Megaman. Marina nodded and charged at him. The weight of her body sent Megaman into a mine, but since she was holding onto him the whole time, she also took in a bit of damage from the mine.

Even though they had both taken in damage, Marina had managed to pin Megaman to the ground. That didn't last long as a certain mega buster blasted her off of the young maverick hunter.

Megaman rubbed off some of the soot on his armor as he said, "You've got spunk. That makes you an interesting opponent."

Megaman's sister, Roll, poked her head out of the crowd watching this and exclaimed, "Come on, brother! Kick that robot's butt!"

Soon, White Bomber joined in and shouted, "You can do it, Marina!" Megaman smiled and said, "It seems as if you have made friends with the young bomber. That's quite an amazing feat." Marina nodded and asked, "Can we continue this fight now?"

Marina charged at the blue bomber again. Megaman pointed his mega buster at the Cybot, absorbed a load of energy and fired a huge shot at her. Marina jumped up to avoid the blast, but it managed to pull a number on her legs.

Gangu trembled at the site of this. He pulled out a megaphone and barked, "Come on, Marina! Kick this guy's shiny metal ass!" Marina had no choice. She pulled out a small bomb with a face similar to her friend, Teran's. Megaman looked at it and asked, "What is that?"

Marina grinned and answered, "It's known as a clanbomb. This should be enough to stop you."

As Marina hurled the bomb at the blue robot, Megaman's armor turned red. Everyone who had heard of Megaman's adventures knew that this meant that he had equipped a weapon he had received from his first opponent, Torchman.

Megaman fired a flame at the bomb in the hopes that it wouldn't blow up in this face if he did so. This was a big mistake. The fire only fed the flame thus giving him less time to escape the bomb.

The bomb landed in Megaman's hands as it blew up in his face. Roll stared in horror as Megaman was sent flying into a mine.

White Bomber and the others cheered as the referee announced, "And the winner is…" Sadly, he was cut off as Megaman got up and fired a huge blast at Marina's gut. This caused her to fly into a mine.

It was clear that she couldn't get up, so the referee shot his finger up into the air and announced, "The winner is Megaman!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kirby of the Ninja Stars!

Megaman held his Mega Buster in the air in triumph. He noticed that Marina was badly injured, so he held out his hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Marin struggled to grab the blue bomber's hand. He nodded and said, "I've survived being stepped on by a giant robot before. That was just a scratch compared to what I've dealt with."

White Bomber ran up to Marina and asked, "How are you taking it?" Marina stared and asked, "Taking what?" White Bomber scratched the back of his head and answered, "You know, losing the fight and…" He was cut off as Shout smacked the back of his head.

Marina looked at White Bomber with worry in her eyes. She turned to Shout and said, "You should treat him more nicely." The small clancer watching, whose name was Teran ran up and exclaimed, "Yeah, tell her what friendship is all about, Marina!"

Marina nodded, turned to Shout and continued, "If you truly care about White Bomber, you wouldn't hit him really hard just because of a little slip of the… uh… do bombermen HAVE tongues?"

Shout looked at Marina and replied, "Trust me, this is the only way he'll learn." White Bomber clutched the back of his head as he retorted, "Learn what? Learn how to be violent like you?" Shout hit him again.

Suddenly, the ref broke up the moment by announcing, "Since we still have time, we will go through 5 matches today! Our next one is between two fighters from a distant planet! Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna!"

A blue hedgehog and a red Echidna entered the ring. Knuckles cracked his… um… knuckles and asked, "Are you ready to finally get crushed, Sonic?" Sonic snickered and remarked, "You're the one getting crushed."

Sonic curled up into a ball and hurled himself at Knuckles. The red echidna put his hands out to stop the spiky blue wheel but was pushed back into a mine.

He glared at Sonic and barked, "You dirty bastard! I'll kill you!" After that, Knuckles burrowed underground. Sonic stared in horror as mines started popping out of the ground and creating a rainstorm of mines.

Sonic tried his best to dodge the mines, but when he did a really good job, he would usually run into one of the mines that were already in the ground.

When Knuckles emerged, he was already underneath Sonic, so he came up and sent Sonic flying into the air. The hedgehog had no other options. He pulled out a power ring and slammed into Knuckles.

The collision sent the poor guy flying into a mine. Knuckles got up and ran at Sonic only to step on another mine. 'What the hell's going on? I could swear I tossed the mine that was planted there when I was underground!'

As Knuckles got sidetracked, Sonic unleashed one last spindash thus finishing off Knuckles for good. The referee shot his finger up into the air and announced, "Sonic the Hedgehog wins!"

Kirby grinned happily and stated, "It's my turn now. Pay attention to this fight, because I want you to know how good I am." White Bomber held up a flag that said, "Go, Kirby, Go!"

Gangu started to shake as Bongo asked, "What's wrong, Bongo?" Gangu stopped shaking and answered, "It's only been three matches, and I already know that these fighters are out of my league!" Bongo smiled and hugged Gangu hard enough to shatter half of his innards and said, "Don't put yourself down, Bongo!"

Fumu and Bun held up sparklers and shouted, "Go Kirby!"

The ref turned the mike up to full volume and barked, "SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T EVEN ANNOUNCED THE FIGHTERS YET!" The talking and cheering died down as the ref cleared his throat and continued, "Today's match is between an alien and someone from feudal Japan. It's Kirby and Goemon!"

A young ninja with purple spiked hair entered the ring. He smiled and waved at the crowd. His friends cheered for him from the sidelines as he stared down his opponent.

Kirby just glared at him for 20 seconds until he finally asked, "What's up with your face?"

No one could believe that someone so cute could be so rude. Was Goemon mad? Not at all! He laughed and remarked, "I have to admit that I'm not really much to look at!"

Kirby noticed the expressions on Fumu and Bun's faces as the mysterious knight in the crowd, better known as Metaknight simply slapped his forehead/top of his mask. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry about the crack about your face."

Goemon merely laughed and stated, "It's okay. If you take much longer, the people might not get to see a match."

Goemon's friends stared in confusion. Normally, when Goemon was insulted, the kicking of the voice-thrower's ass would often follow, yet Kirby came out unscathed.

The referee simply looked around and announced, "May the match begin!"

Goemon pulled out his a small wooden pipe. Kirby scratched and forehead and asked, "Are you smoking before a match?" Goemon shook his head and answered, "No, this is my weapon."

He ran up to Kirby and whacked him in the face. Sadly, this sent Kirby flying into a mine. Strangely enough, the experience didn't even faze him.

As Goemon rushed at the little creampuff again, the pink spud leaped over him, planted his feet on Goemon's head and kicked off of the back of his head. Fumu cheered as Metaknight stated, "That's impressive. Kirby usually can't fight without an ability."

Goemon turned around as Kirby did something completely unexpected. He jogged on the spot and Goemon just stared at this weird action the little creampuff had taken.

After that, Kirby leaped forward, stood on the tips of his feet and opened his mouth really wide. He started to consume air in his mouth as Goemon figured out what was going on. 'He's trying to inhale me.' he thought.

Suddenly, Kirby aimed his suction at the ground and started to suck up bits of gravel. Birdy cocked his eyebrow as he asked, "Is he trying to inhale the mines?" Fumu nodded as Metaknight said, "That is a very smart plan, but it's not a good one. If he inhales any of them, it will merely be replaced by another one. I think Kirby plans to use the mines as weapons."

Sure enough, Kirby inhales three mines before he stopped. He spat one out at Goemon. The ninja was caught off-guard, so he had no time to escape the explosion that followed. To make things worse for him, the explosion sent him hurling into another mine. After that, Kirby sent out the last two mines thus creating a huge explosion.

Goemon struggled to his feet and said, "You are very powerful, Kirby. That was a very smart plan of attack, but it will take more than a few bombs to finish me off. INPAKUTO RYOKU!"

Suddenly, Goemon's hair turned yellow as his muscles increased in size. Some of the people stared in bewilderment as debate spread asking whether or not it was actually possible for a ninja to become a super sayajin.

Kirby just stared and asked, "What's up with the freaky hairdo?" Goemon grinned and said, "This is Impact Strength! It doubles my power but also doubles the amount of damage I take in."

"So, his strength is also his weakness." inquired Metaknight. Fumu looked up and stared in confusion as Metaknight explained, "While this new power has doubled the amount of damage Kirby will take in, it has also doubled the amount of damage Goemon will take in. While he has made himself stronger, he has also made himself weaker." Bun just grinned and stated, "That was a mistake. Kirby already has him on the ropes. He shouldn't double the amount of damage his enemy can inflict when he's already weak!" Fumu had to agree with her brother for once. Goemon had made a very stupid decision.

Goemon took out two gold coins and tossed them at Kirby. Kirby had no time to react as the coins sent him hurling into a mine. After that, Goemon ran up to the pink spud and started bashing him over the head countless times with his pipe.

After the onslaught, Goemon threw two more coins at Kirby. Kirby inhaled the coins with no problems and did a series of back flips into the air.

He stopped in the air as a ninja star appeared in front of his face. It vanished to reveal that Kirby now had purple skin and a strange hat with a ponytail sticking out of the top. A sword appeared in Kirby's hand as he held a dramatic pose.

Goemon stared and asked, "What is that?" Kirby grinned and answered, "I can copy what I inhale. You're messing with ninja Kirby now!"

Goemon shrugged and tossed two stars at Kirby. The purple spud pulled out two shuriken stars and blocked the incoming coins. After that, Kirby preformed a blade beam thus sending Goemon into a mine. Since mines now dealt more damage to Goemon than they did to Kirby, the mystical ninja was now in trouble.

Goemon had no other motive. He returned his hair to normal as he stated, "I don't need Impact Strength to beat you! I may as well fight fairly, seeing as you've managed to use my greatest ability against me." He pulled out two coins that were soon surrounded by flames.

White Bomber stared and remarked, "That's just like my fire bomb!" Shout hit him over the head and retorted, "It's nothing like your fire bombs."

Goemon hurled his two fire coins at Kirby. The creampuff had no time to react as the coins hit him dead-on. Goemon leaped up to Kirby and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Kirby vanished into thin air, appeared right behind him and piledrived him into the earth.

The girl among his friends, Yae looked at this and exclaimed, "Teleportation is an advanced ninja skill! How can a small little puffball do that?" The small robot, Sasuke nodded and stated, "That is very odd for such a young ninja to know that, seeing as he's not always a ninja."

It was official that Kirby's attack had finished off Goemon for good. The ref raised his hand and announced, "The winner is Kirby of the Stars!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bongo and Gangu: An Unlikely Match Up

Kirby stood tall and proud as the crowd cheered. He had won the match.

Goemon struggled to his feet and rubbed his head. A young samurai girl with green hair ran up to Goemon and asked, "Are you okay?" Goemon smiled and said, "I've faced worse, Yae. This is nothing."

Soon, Goemon's friends, Ebisumaru and Sasuke ran to their friend's aid. White Bomber ran up to Kirby and shouted, "You did it! You're a really awesome fighter!" Kirby blushed and stated, "I sure did! Just remember to win your next match against Megaman! I look forward to facing you in the next round after I kick Sonic's ass!"

Anyway, the next three days flew by as many fights commenced. The great Samus Aran proved her worth by defeating a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. Princess Peach made her name known as she dealt with Diddy Kong in a flash. Match after match went by, and many great fighters advanced, while others, such as Toad, won over a technicality.

Soon, it was time for Marina's friend, Teran to prove himself in the ring. The fights were no longer being held in the minefield. Instead, they were now being held in the Koori Glacier.

Teran entered the ring with a shred of confidence and hope in his determined eyes. Marina was on the sidelines shouting, "Kick some ass out there, Teran! At least someone from our planet should advance!" Lunar nudged Marina and said, "That won't be so hard. Wait until you see who his opponent is."

Marina's eyes widened as she saw a fat guy wearing a green bandana and sunglasses entered the ring. 'Oh my god! Pick anyone who isn't Prof. Theo!' thought Marina. She turned to Shout and asked, "Is this a joke? Is the Prof. actually going to face Teran?"

Shout looked at the list and nodded. White Bomber patted Marina's shoulder and said, "It was nice knowing the professor."

Kirby didn't understand. The Prof. didn't look all that weak. In fact, he looked rather tough.

The referee turned on the mike and announced, "It's time for today's match! This one is between Teran and Professor Theo!"

The Prof. cracked his knuckles and asked, "Are you ready for a serious beating?" Teran had no idea what to say.

The people watching let down a series of sweat drops. Everyone had heard of Theo and his rather large ego. They knew that when he said he could beat an enemy, he usually couldn't.

The ref called the start of the match and Theo dashed towards Teran. Teran sidestepped to the right and Theo slipped on the ice and fell flat on his face.

"Hey, there's no need to cheat, my boy!" he said. Teran frowned and thought, 'This guy can't be serious. I can now see why he drives Marina mad.'

Theo rushed at Teran and threw a punch towards the clancer's face. Teran ducked and punched the good professor in the gut and kicked him in the face.

Theo fell on his back and struggled to get back up, but he slipped on the ice and broke his back.

Marina slapped her forehead and thought, 'I can not BELIEVE that this guy invented me!' Lunar shook and exclaimed, "I should be the one fighting Teran! This guy makes clancers look strong!" Taurus scratched his head and asked, "Is it safe to call clancers weak when Marina's around."

Lunar noticed that Marina was too ashamed to notice, so he continued to rant on about how clancers are weak little being who can't even win battles in armies.

The ref waited about ten more seconds until he decided to raise his hand in the air and announce, "Theo is unable to move! Teran is our winner!"

Theo's eyes widened as he asked, "How can I lose? I can't lose! I'm the hero!"

Teran helped up the professor and the two walked out of the ring. The ref merely looked around at the impatient audience and announced, "Okay, we are now moving to the Tsuchi Battlegrounds! Even though we are moving to a new location, we can still hold today's match right now because the ring is right down that hill that led up to this glacier!"

After two minutes, everyone had arrived at the new location. Bongo slowly turned to Gangu menacingly and stated, "It looks like we're going to face each other, Bongo." Gangu started to shiver. He knew that Bongo outweighed him by about 200 pounds and outmatches him greatly. But Gangu had to try!

Gangu ran into the ring and shouted, "LET'S GET IT ON!" Everyone just stared as Shout slapped her forehead. 'Way to leave a good impression.' she thought.

Birdy turned to White Bomber and said, "If that's supposed to make him tough, then I'm the king of fighters."

White Bomber had to agree. Gangu knew that he was weak, and this first impression made him sound stupid.

Bongo slowly entered the ring and slammed his foot against the ground like a sumo wrestler preparing for the sumo championships.

The ref put up his hand and announced, "Let the match begin!"

Gangu decided that if he had to go down in the first match, he might as well put up a good fight. Gangu opened up his body mouth and spat a series of bolts and screws at Bongo's face. Bongo merely stood there and clearly didn't feel any pain.

Gangu gasped but was not ready to lose his cool. He charged at Bongo and rammed into his belly only to damage his forehead.

Bongo realized that Gangu couldn't do anymore, so he thrust out his spiked tail (He's an achelosaurus) and batted Gangu into a rock. Gangu hollered out in pain and landed in a heap.

He got up and barked, "That does it! I knew I would lose to you, Bongo, but I expect you to at least take me seriously! I'm going all out! I'm going to try to beat you at all cost, even if it's to no avail!" Then the small robot pulled out a metal work hammer and bashed Bongo on the head.

Work hammers were weak compared to battle hammers, so this dealt very little damage.

Bongo headed Gangu's words and started to fight seriously. He slammed his fist into Gangu's head, kicked him into a wall and delivered a body slam to finish off the poor robot.

Gangu lay in a heap as he eyes spun around and around. The ref noticed that Gangu couldn't move, so he raised his hand in the air and announced, "The winner is Bongo!"

White Bomber slapped his forehead and asked, "Who didn't see that coming?" Birdy chuckled and said, "He was better off when Bongo didn't take him seriously." Shout closed her eyes and asked, "Is it over yet?"

Bongo picked up his little friend. Gangu struggled to open his eyes. He looked at Bongo and said, "I was right. You beat me." Bongo smiled and said, "You put up a better fight than you thought you would, Bongo." Gangu smiled and closed his eyes once more.


End file.
